Red Cadre
by SDFilm
Summary: My first fanfiction that follows the military career of a Fire Warrior named Daichi. His Cadre Company has been assigned the hard task of spreading the ‘Greater Good’ of the Tau Empire to the planet of Usha.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Red Cadre**

"_While the races of the galaxy tear one another apart, the Tau grow stronger and stronger. On the Eastern Fringe, far from the power of Terra, world after world has fallen to their dynamic advance. At the forefront of this rapid expansion are the warriors of the Fire Caste. Unfettered by Mankind's superstition and fear of technology, the Fire Warriors go into battle carrying weapons of immense power, encased in battlesuits that can withstand the fiercest of attacks."_

Warhammer 40,000, Games Workshop

The Shikha'Sei Hunter Cadre was founded in the Third Sphere Expansion of the Tau Empire. Compared to most other Cadres, the Shikha'Sei Tau are eccentric and malicious but still fighting for the Greater Good, regardless of any criticism the Water Caste members may give them. The legions of Fire Warriors and the armoured columns of skimmer tanks that soar over the battlefields are painted in a dusty red with highlights of brighter reds and purples that contrast with the white and gold of the higher ranking officers. A Soldier of the Cadre may add more white and/or gold to their uniform with each promotion.

Representing their relative embracing of individuality compared to the other Cadres, the units have un-uniform colour patterns, yet still with the same basic colours of red-white-gold. Each Fire Warrior may pick their own colour of shin armour, which sometimes makes their lower legs contrast with the rest of their uniform; with some enemies and fellow Tau giving the Shikha'Sei the derogatory name of "The sock troopers".

The Shikha'Sei has been deployed on the planet of Usha, also known by the Imperium of Man as 'Charon IV'. Despite being a relatively small planet, it is the subject of interest for the fascist Imperium of Man, the barbaric Ork hoards and now the Tau Empire, seeking to "liberate" the human population of Usha into the Empire and enlighten them with the "Greater Good".

---

Advancing across the grassy planes of Usha, Shas'la Daichi'aval, a young and proficient Fire Warrior of the Shikha'Sei Hunter Cadre (Oo……omg, the Tau do like their apostrophes don't they…) patiently waits with his unit inside their Devilfish armoured transport as it flies them towards their destination, confident that the area has been cleared of any Ork threat….

"This area has been cleared, right?" says an anxious Fire Warrior named Ishan, trying to speak above the smooth but ever-present hum of the Devilfish engines keeping the craft flying just a few feet above the ground.  
"Of course it is! I'm sure the Shas'o would have given us some more supporting units if this place was nasty. In a way, I almost want this place to be higher on the Fire Cast's agenda, as I really want to see those Stealth Suits…" said Daichi'aval, seemingly slipping into a daydream about being a Stealth Suit pilot.  
"Believe me, you really don't want to see those Stealth pilots, they are so full of themselves…" says an obviously irritated Ishan. "They think they're so smart, jumping around, making themselves invisible to the enemy but all-too visible to the girls…"  
"Looks like someone's jealous…" said Daichi with a flashy grin.

The Fire Warrior's chatting stopped as a voice shouted down from the commander's cupola in the roof. "Slow down, I see someone… they're one of ours…" The Fire Warriors inside felt the Devilfish slowing down as the humming of the engines lowered to a lazy pulse.


	2. The WAAAGH!

_**Auther's note:** If you'd like any help with knowing more about the Tau equipment and words, put Lexicanum Category:Tau into Google. On that website you should be able to find the awnsers to all your Tau questions._

**Red Cadre: The WAAAGH!**_  
_

_ "The Orks are the pinnacle of creation. For them, the great struggle is won. They have evolved a society which knows no stress or angst. Who are we to judge them? We Eldar who have failed, or the Humans, on the road to ruin in their turn. And why? Because we sought answers to questions that an Ork wouldn't even bother to ask. We see a culture that is strong and despise it as crude."_

_- From Culture vs. Kultur: Thoughts on Orkish Society by Uthan the Perverse, a controversial Eldar philosopher. Games Workshop_

Shas'ui Tai'jan, the determined leader of the eight-strong squad of Fire Warriors always tried to ensure that every Shas'la under his command acted with the best discipline. Not because he's particularly strict at heart, rather because he's so self-conscious; always worrying what the other Tau in their Battlesuits think about him still commanding a regular infantry unit. He has dragged many fresh Shas'las across the stars through countless battles; the Markerlight on his Pulse rifle has illuminated an array of different alien races to the full force of the Greater Good; still, the Fire Caste has yet to issue him a Battlesuit. During a battle against the Imperial Guard, Tai disobeyed an order from his commanding Shas'el Engo to stay in a static firing line despite having no direct line-of-sight to the enemy. Instead, Tai and his Fire Warrior squad advanced into the Imperial position, viciously neutralising the mortar team and a squad of Guardsmen that weren't prepared for Tai's shock tactics. The rest of the Imperial Guardsmen were forced to counter-attack by their ignorant Commissars that had quotas to meet, unwittingly walking straight into the main Tau firing line where they meet their end in the form of 120 Pulse rifles. The day was won, the Fire Warriors looked up to Tai for his bravery, but never-the-less, Shas'el Engo still gave Tai a bad report to the Shas'o at headquaters.

Tai has seen too many enterprising young officers getting the leg-up to being a Battlesuit "worthy" Tau, watching their eyes light up as they eagerly tell the engineers how they want their new XV-8 mecha to be customised. It has now came to the point where Tai almost doesn't care about piloting an XV-8, instead developing a pride in his position as a Fire Warrior, constantly trying to prove to the Battlesuit pilots that regular infantry can do great things- especially his squad. Discipline is efficiency, efficiency is competence, and competence will earn him victory and the respect of the Battlesuit pilots.

When the Devilfish came to a halt, Tai'jan promptly climbed out via the commander's cupola on the roof, making use of the graceful curves of the Tau vehicle; with the rest of the squad assembling outside via the circular doors. Eager to find out exactly what had made Tai want to stop their journey, Daichi'aval stepped forward and followed Tai's eyes, noticing a single Tau running towards them. "He's a Pathfinder…" Tai said in a serious and somewhat concerned tone, noticing Daichi's inquisitive presence. "oh, the lone-wolfs that go out and survey the front line for enemy positions and prime targets.." said Daichi. "No Daichi, they travel in teams, and they should be in a Devilfish like us" said Tai, not surprised at Daichi's ignorance.

His armour beaten, his muscles aching, the Pathfinder tried to run as fast as his tired legs could carry him, desperate to get to the distant red figures that he recognised as a friendly Fire Warrior squad.

Eventually he stopped at the Fire Warriors, doubling over and clutching his knees as he tried to get oxygen into his franticly contracting lungs. After a couple of minutes, he heard one of the Warriors speak; "Are you ok Shas,la? We have some medical provisions in the Devilfish…."

"It's ok, I just need to catch my breath…" replied the Pathfinder before passing out and collapsing on the grass in front of the bemused Warriors.

"Y'know, that mark on his armour looks a lot like the kind you get from being hit by an Ork Choppa…" said Daichi in a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't remind me…" said an annoyed Tai.

"Welcome to our Devilfish." came the voice of Tai as the Pathfinder awoke inside the ventilated hull of the Devilfish. "I am Tai, Shas'ui of this fine squad of Fire Warriors; and who might you be?"

"I am Shas'la Ri'uji." Said the Pathfinder as the memories came flooding back, "The squad…my friends…..we were ambushed…"

Flashback

"Hey Tejas, I know we are here to oversee the Kroot's progress, but did the Shas'el need us to oversee them eating too? Said Ri'uji, disgusted at the way the Kroot savagely devoured the dead Orks in the jungle clearing.

"Well I think we are lucky to travel with the Kroot." Said Tejas while looking up at the night sky, "They are the ultimate soldiers of endurance; you don't need to give them many rations, you just let them kill to eat and eat to kill. Plus the Kroot's ferocity makes the Orks think twice before assaulting our forces."

"Do Orks think at all? I think the Kroot will be severely disappointed if they are expecting brains to be on the menu today…" Said Ri'uji.

The kroot are normally quite good at detecting their pray as it approaches, but this time they were too busy feasting on their orky meals. So as one Kroot happily started on his desert, he was blissfully unaware that his desert had some friends, friends that could run, gun, charge and shout.

"WAAAGH!!!" roared the voice of Warboss Magbog Shakgrod, immediately causing the Kroot to quickly turn their heads in the direction of the war cry. As the ground shook from the brute force of 60 charging Orks, the 21 Kroot were visibly distressed and made frantic grabs for their rifles.


	3. Remora

"The Orks are the pinnacle of creation

"_Drones are AI-controlled light hovering vehicles that can mount either weapons or shields. They are used by the Tau and can either join a specific unit or be formed into squadrons of their own. They are lightly armoured but are excellent as scouts and pinning when armed as sniper drones." – Lexicanum_

"Shas'la, get that Devilfish over here and call for backup while you're at it!" said Tejas, clutching his earphone.

"_Yes Shas'ui_" one of the crewmen replied.

The Orks charged through the trees, not even giving the Kroot enough time to aim their rifles properly, only 4 rifle rounds managing to hit their green targets. The Kroot Shaper cried out something in its native language as the Kroot ceased firing and were forced into close-combat with the barbaric Orks. As the Orks raised their muscular arms to swing their heavy axes, the Kroot took advantage of their dexterity and having blades on both ends of their rifles, spinning them around immediately after firing as the Orks charged into them, driving the rear blade into the Orks with one smooth swing. Feeling embarrassed that such lanky aliens were able to wound and cut down his first line of Boyz, Warboss Shakgrod charged the rest of his mob into the Kroot with an insane ferocity that only Orks could muster. While the bloody fight erupted between the Kroot and Orks, crewman Hei'ki was hastily trying to contact the field command inside the relative security of the Pathfinder's Devilfish.

"Tsua'm Eoro, this is Savon B" Said Hei'ki, hoping to get a quick answer.

"_We hear you Savon B. What is your situation?"_ replied a voice from the communications array.

"We've just been attacked by a shtlk load of Orks! We need backup now!!"

"_Negative Savon B; There are no units available for support in your area." _

"What about the Air Caste? Can they not spare a few Remora drones?" After having to wait for some agonisingly long seconds to pass as the command checked some information, Hei'ki finally got a reply.

"_Affirmative Savon B . A squadron of Remoras have been scrambled." _

"That's great! When are they expected to arrive? We really don't have much time to spare here, those damned Orks are all over us!" Hei'ki waited but there was no reply. "Tsua'm Eoro, when are the Remoras expected to arrive? Can you hear me? Tsua'm Eoro!?"

"Don't waste your breath Hei'ki, our antenna's just been shot off" said the Devilfish's co-pilot.

Partially damaged, the Devilfish glided over to Tejas where the Kroot and his fellow Pathfinders were being brutally massacred by the Orks. Hei'ki quickly stepped over to one of the circular doors and turned to his co-pilot, saying "This is getting messy, we need to get out of here fast! Keep those Orks off us while I pick up the Shas'ui!"

"SHAS'UI!, GET IN!" shouted Hei'ki at the entrance of the Devilfish. Hearing this, Tejas looked over his shoulder and ran towards the entrance, followed by two more surviving Pathfinders as several Orks were mowed down by the Devilfish's Burst Cannons and Gun Drones. "they just came out of nowhere…so fast…." said one of Tejas' Pathfinders, thinking aloud.

"Aaargh…. that's the problem with being a recon team- we iare/i the early warning sign." Tejas said back to his Pathfinder before turning to the pilots, "You better be going at full speed, as those damned Orks have rockets out there! And I don't see any disruption pods on your 'fish."

"Yes Shas'ui, we know too well; those brutes shot off our antenna back there." said Hei'ki. "But don't worry Shas'ui, this 'fish has got us out of trouble before and it'll do it again!". The blue light caused by the sudden surge to the Devilfish's engines, shining so vividly in the night got the Ork's attention, with an eager mob of Tankbustas readying their rockets to get a shot at their prize. Knowing how easily distracted the Orks can be, Hei'ki had a trick up his sleeve for exactly this kind of situation. "Gun Drones, disconnect from the fish's hull. You are now permitted to fight independently." said Hei'ki, clutching his earphone.

"_Thanks Hei'ki! We'll get rid of all those Orks for you!" _replied the ever-optimistic drones, unaware that Hei'ki had deliberately sent them to their cyber-deaths. "Ok Shas'ui, those drones will be active for just long enough to give us a chance to get out of here in once piece." said Hei'ki while looking out of the turret windows, franticly searching for an exit from the forest clearing that wasn't blocked off by more Orks. "Err…I thought you were quite fond of those drones, as you installed that AI personality on them" said Tejas.

"Ya, but they're still just robots, and we really need some kind of distraction. Plus, the 'fish can't boost-jump over that many trees." replied Hei'ki.

"_Don't you dare hurt Hei'ki, you brutes!" _said one of the two Gun Drones as they soured through the air, rapidly firing their Pulse Carbines at the mob of Tankbustas. Sure enough, the Orks started firing at the drones. "hey boyz, you shoot at 'dem talking frizbees while I get da tank!" ordered one of the Tankbustas to the rest of his mob.

"Wut? Nah, I saw da tank first, so I'm da one to get their heads!" said another, while plasma shots from the drones started raining down on them.

Finally one of them just got impatient as the Devilfish glided out of the clearing and down a dusty forest road. "For Gork's sake, just shoot at da tank now you squig-farmers! Last one to hit da tank is a smelly gretchin!". After one 'busta fell from three plasma hits to the head and torso, the other four 'bustas all fired their rockets at the Devilfish, far too thrilled at the prospect of destroying the Tau's vehicle to care about the Gun Drones. After some inept glances down the crude iron sights of the launchers, thick green fingers over the triggers and some determined grimaces, three Ork 'rokkits' were soon racing through the air. Each Tankbusta watched their rocket fly towards their prize. Two missed, flying horribly off-course and into the trees, while the other Tankbusta watched with a grin spreading across his battle-scared face as his 'rokkit' flew straight into one of the Devilfish's engines, illuminating the area in a blue and yellow light.

Out of control, the Devilfish violently tilted and swerved to one side; the partially damaged anti-gravity generators moaned from the strain of keeping the 14-ton vehicle in the air, which soon careered into the row of trees at the edge of the dirt road. However, the successful Tankbusta's fortune did not last forever, as he and the rest of his mob were soon melted by the Gun Drones who were enraged at the death of their master, now firing their Pulse Carbines point-blank into the Orks. "_You'll all pay!!" _ cried out the drones, turning to fire at the remaining Orks. Feeling brave by being in such a large mob, the Orks were unphased by their comrades falling to the drone's Carbine fire; in fact it only spurred them on to fight with evermore ferocity. Having no pain receptors or concept of death, the drone's screams were ones of shock and failure as their mechanical bodies got ripped apart by the sheer volume of bullets thundering from the crude machineguns.

As Tejas picked himself up from the floor, he noticed the cabin lights were flickering, and the wild smells of the forest outside were much more pronounced as the pressurised hull of the Devilfish had been cracked open. Only him, Hei'ki and another Pathfinder survived the crash. Tejas then heard some heavy footsteps approach the downed Devilfish.

"Oi, get some stickbombz in dat wreck. Just'ta make sure 'dem grey-skins ain't still alive…" said an unknown Ork.

"Dammit, get out of here Shas'las!" said Tejas while running out of the Devilfish as fast has his aching limbs would carry him, with the rest of the remaining Tau limp-running behind him. The safety of the trees was so close.

"Aaargh hahahargh! Looks like I've got me'self a gray-skin!" said an Ork as he ran up and blocked the escape route of the Tau, his large green hand grabbing tightly onto Tejas' helmet, then quickly swinging his axe hard into Tejas' chest, creating a huge dent in his armour and making his heart skip a beat from the shock. "Heh, these grey-skins die real easy" said the Ork before dropping Tejas to the floor.

Coughing up cyan-coloured blood on the ground and angered by the Orks barbarity, Tejas reached for his Pulse Carbine with his weakened arms and pressed the trigger.

"Aaaarg!" roared the Ork as one of his legs was evaporated in a flash of blue plasma. Tejas then stood up and finished off the Ork with a shot to the head while watching the other Orks fire at his fellow Tau as they ran towards the trees, killing the Pathfinder and wounding Hei'ki in the stomach. Falling to the ground as the Orks chased after Tejas into the woods, Hei'ki heard those heavy footsteps approach. It was Warboss Shakgrod.

"Heh, you see us Orks'es are da biggest'n'meanest there is! No match for you puny gray-skins!" said Shakgrod as he forcibly pressed his boot onto Hei'ki, who winced from the pain. Hei'ki's life flashed before his eyes as the Warboss brought the viscously sharp Power Claw towards his face, getting far too close for comfort. But then he saw three objects suddenly appear in the sky far above him, apparently from nowhere; at first he thought it was a hallucination caused by losing too much blood; then he recognised the shapes as they came down closer from the sky, silhouetted with the sun behind them. "Remoras…" Hei'ki said before falling unconscious.


End file.
